Harry Potter After the War
by anxious.soul
Summary: Set a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, completely ignores the epilogue, Ginny cheats on Harry. Male/male couple in the future, mentions of abuse and neglect. Panic attacks and anxiety will be mentioned and written about. Ginny OOC and bashing. Adult language. Violence. Male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story that I have uploaded here so please don't be mean/hurtful about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

It had been about a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny were engaged and Hermione and Ron were married. There was a reunion for all those who were involved with the Battle of Hogwarts, it was taking place in the Great Hall at the very place many lives had been lost, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry are you coming to the reunion party tonight?" Ginny asked her fiancé as he was getting ready for work.

"Sorry Ginny there's a lot of paperwork sitting on my desk at work so I won't be able to make it but have fun." Harry said giving her a small kiss on her lips and leaving. Ginny just smiled a nasty smile.

Harry had finished all his paperwork and realised he had finished early enough to go to the party, so getting home and showering he changed into some dress robes and then set off to Hogwarts to surprise his soon-to-be-wife.

Upon arriving at the Great Hall Harry said hi to his friends and former teachers before looking around for Ginny however he got such a shock when he saw her in a corner making out with…Neville.

Harry just stared in pain and shock,

"Harry what's wrong?" George asked before Hermione pointed to where he was staring, he gasped and felt anger rush through his body, Ron and shockingly Draco who had become friends with them all after the war, Harry had been on the Malfoy's side when they were facing trials and because they had saved him they were set free except Lucius he was sent to Azkaban not that Draco or Narcissa cared they were both free from Lucius' grasp.

" **Accio** Lily Potter's engagement ring" Harry said and the beautiful emerald engagement ring came flying off Ginny's ring finger and into Harry's hand, the ring had belonged to Lily Potter and had been placed into one of the many vaults Harry had inherited.

"Oi who just stole my engagement ring!" Ginny shouted, Neville looked at her in shock

"Wait your still with Harry?" Neville said in pain and anger.

"Ginerva Weasley. I suggest you collect your belongings before I throw them on the street or set fire to it." Is all Harry said emotionlessly before apparating away –yes Harry James Potter can apparate at Hogwarts, he is Harry James Potter after all-

"Ginny, you're such a selfish little girl. I suggest you leave before I pull my wand on you" Hermione said

"I can't believe it, Ginny you said Harry had broken up with you! Why would you do something like this, now I have ruined one of my first friendships." Neville shouted

"Why don't we go look for Harry?" Hermione suggested to Ron, Neville, George and a few others they all apparated (when they got passed the wards at Hogwarts) to different places however only George got it right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Sorry for the short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Harry had gone to his parents grave and cried given them a flower before he apparated to a wizard's cemetery where a lot of people who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts had been buried along with others from other wars, looking at the first grave he placed a red rose on it before tears fell down his face again he put his hand on the grave of Fred Weasley,

"Fred, I am so sorry, I have hurt your family so much, I deserve your sister cheating on me I mean who would want to date and marry the reason why their brother is dead, they all miss you. I should've believed you when you said Ginny will hurt me but I didn't… I couldn't, maybe you were right I am bisexual, anyway how are you doing up there? Playing pranks with the Marauders after all they are all with you, I can imagine your expression if I had told you that Prongs was my dad and Moony and Padfoot were Remus and Sirius I mean you were both living with those two, anyway I miss you Forge and thank you for everything." He said and then walked to the next grave of…Colin Creevey.

"Colin, you were so young and innocent, full of life I'm sorry you got involved. I kept all those pictures you took of me through out school, thanks for that I created a photo album so I at least have something from my childhood if that's what you can call it. Anyway your brother misses you, I think he blames me too not that I blame him. Miss you Colin."

The next grave he looked at was a shared one that held both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, he knelt down and like with the other graves he placed a rose.

"Remus. You were married and Dora you'd just had Teddy, I am so sorry the war shouldn't have happened you two should be here for Teddy, he's a brilliant young boy, he inherited your Metamorphmagus skill, Remus you'll be happy to know he hasn't showed any signs of having your werewolf genes not that it's a problem, in your memory I put forth some laws that werewolves should be allowed to get jobs and live like normal wizards and witches as long as they don't hurt anyone and take wolfsbane, if you were still here I would've done it anyway, I am sorry Remus. I miss you both."

Standing up again he wandered over to Severus Snape's grave and placed a rose before speaking

"Hey professor, I'm sorry for being such an arse, poor pathetic Potter, you knew I was more like my mother than my father, but you didn't want to be reminded of her so you just pictured me as my father, it helped you. I don't know if I ever apologized for looking in your pensieve sorry for that I truly am. Thank you for everything sir."

Harry stood up and looked around the grave before spotting a grave at the edge of the cemetery with a willow tree hiding most of it, walking gently but quickly over to it he collapsed with no more energy to hold him up, placing the last flower he broke down in tears. It was Sirius Black's grave.

"Siri I am so sorry, it was all my fault why was I so stupid, I should've tried harder, informed someone, asked someone to see if you were still at Grimmauld place. Why you? You said you'd take me in and I'd never have to return to the Dursley's but then I got you killed, I had planned on surprising you after the war, I was going to go to court and prove your innocence, that's why you got a grave even though it's empty because your body was never found, I managed to prove your innocence. I didn't want your name to be remembered with hatred. I miss you Siri, I bet your up there playing quidditch with dad, annoying mum and teasing Remus about Dora. I love you Siri and I miss you. I'm sorry." Harry said crying before exhaustion took over and he fell asleep in the pouring rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this story and to those who have favourited and followed it!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

"Harry" George whispered, he had been listening to him since he had arrived at the cemetery seconds after Harry, he felt tears escape his eyes as he heard what the green eyed man said. Running across to him as the boy collapsed in exhaustion he quickly apparated the two of them as he realised Harry was shivering, upon arriving at the only place he knew to go to… the Burrow.  
"Mum!" he shouted  
"Yes George?" She said coming into the room and gasping  
"He was visiting the cemetery and broke down in the rain he's unconscious but shivering like mad."

"Take him upstairs into your room if that's ok, I'll floo Poppy Pomfrey" Molly said as George went upstairs into his and Fred's old room he hadn't been there since a few days after the war when he moved back into his apartment above his shop, placing him on his own bed, he didn't want to touch Fred's.

Poppy came and checked on Harry, giving him a couple of potions too and said he would be fine when he woke. As she left Molly came up and sat on the edge of his bed and looked at George who was in doorway,

"What happened at the party? Ginny came around about 10 minutes before you got here and threw a tantrum before stomping up to her room, now Harry is here unconscious after going to the cemetery." She stuttered at the end as her thoughts quickly flickered to Fred.

"My dear stupid sister has been cheating on Harry, after he found out he went to the cemetery and apologised to F-Fred, Colin, Remus and Dora and then Sirius I think he went to his parents grave before though. He still thinks it's his fault, but hearing everything he said, I actually started crying as well. Anyway it started raining badly and he had collapsed from exhaustion and he was shivering so I brought him here." Looking at his mum she had a mixture of emotions from anger for Ginny, sadness, pain and annoyance at the fact that Harry blamed himself.

"Hey has anyone seen Harry?" they heard Ron shout as he and Hermione arrived back.

"Yes George brought him" Molly said as they headed downstairs to see Ron and Hermione

"Thank you George." Hermione said gently

"Why?"

"Because he would've done something utterly stupid if we hadn't found him." Hermione answered

"He was at the cemetery." George replied

"He still thinks it's his fault doesn't he?" Ron asked

"Isn't it?"

"Harry you should be in bed!" Molly and Hermione exclaimed in unison

"If there had been no war Fred, Colin, Remy, Dora and countless others would still be here, if Dumbledore had just killed me when Voldemort was possessing me in the Ministry of Magic, no one else would've died but me and Voldemort, and before you all say anything Siri's death was most definitely my fault if I hadn't of been an idiot he'd be here, dancing and laughing." Harry said breaking down not realising most of the Weasley family had been listening, nor did he realise Molly pulling him into a hug. Gaining sense Harry pulled away,

"No wonder your daughter cheated on me, I don't deserve anything or anyone-"Before he could continue Hermione slapped him, right across the face.

"Harry James Potter! Shut up! No one blames you, think about it if you hadn't killed Voldemort none of us would be alive. Everyone knew that they might not make it out alive during the battle, everyone knows the cost of war, Fred knew that he could die when he fought for what was right, Dora and Remus both knew that whilst they had little young Teddy at home sleeping they could die and he'd be orphaned. Your parents gave up their lives to save you, Lily Potter's love saved you from the killing curse after your father James Potter told her to take you and run, they could've both left you to be killed by Voldemort but they didn't they died for you, they died for the world. They love you, we love you, out of everyone you have lost the most and gained the least. Forget everything the _Dursley's_ " She spat the name out like a curse "ever said and did to you, you are a brilliant boy, who deserves everything he has been denied. Harry we need you to open up to us, if you bottle it all up, you'll destroy yourself, talk to us we love you you're our family and we are yours." Hermione said gently, towards the end she had taken his hand in hers as he had looked at the ground during the whole speech, but he had begun to shake and when Hermione lifted his head to look at him, she saw that he had broken down and he was crying

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Is all he could mutter, as he curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. Harry felt a potion go down his throat and felt himself going into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll take him to my room" George said picking the light and skinny nineteen-year-old.

* * *

 **Draco will be in the story soon! So will young Teddy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapters...**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

The next day, Harry came down into the kitchen where the Weasley family had gathered for breakfast however upon seeing Ginny Harry turned to leave, but he stopped and looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was George, he shook his head before gently but with force pushed Harry into a chair and placed a plate of food in front of him. Harry looked at Molly in confusion as she started adding more food on the plate

"Harry dear, you're much to skinny!" she said upon noticing the confused look as she put a bit more of everything on his now Ron sized plate, giving a small smile he ate.

"Harry, I don't mean to seem rude and I don't want you to feel as though we are kicking you out, but today would it be alright if you stayed away from the Burrow, you see just us Weasley's are having a family meeting, mark my words you are part of this family and like a son to both me and Molly, but we have to discuss certain things today and I don't want you to feel awkward or ashamed or worried you have done nothing wrong." Arthur said smiling slightly at Harry as he sat next to him.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley I understand and I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary tension. In all honesty I planned on visiting someone today, and a little someone who I haven't seen in a while." It was obvious that Harry was talking about visiting Andromeda, Nymphadora's mother, and his godson Teddy. It was obvious because whenever Harry spoke of his little Metamorphmagus godson a large gentle rare grin would settle on Harry's face.

"That'll be nice, I know Andy loves you dearly. And Harry dear you can call us by our given names." Molly said patting Harry's hand.

Harry departed from the Burrow after a quiet breakfast and left to Andromeda's home, he knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry." Andromeda said as she opened it.

"I have guests but you're still welcome here, so come on. It's lovely to see you again." She said gently, giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Andromeda but are you sure? I can come back later if you have guests."

"Call me Andy, and yes Harry come along I believe you know them."

They walked to the kitchen and Harry saw Draco and his mother Narcissa.

"Mr Potter." Narcissa said politely and stood up, Draco followed

"Mrs Malfoy" Harry said uncertainly

"It's Black now but call me Narcissa please, I don't believe we ever thanked you for saving us at our trials."

"Please call me Harry. It's alright, I don't believe I thanked you for saving me from Voldemort." Harry said gently

"Potter thanks." Draco said with honesty

"Don't worry about it" Harry said to Draco, turning back to Andy "May I go see my little godson?" He said to her, all three in the room smiled at the look Harry had on his face as he thought about the little boy.

"Of course Harry" And with that he quickly raced upstairs to find his little godson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I know it's a short chapter but I'll try and do a longer one next time. I'm putting up a poll to see who you want Harry to be with either George or Draco, fair warning i have never used a poll before and could mess up a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Harry walked into Teddy's nursery and grabbed the giggling boy before walked downstairs and into the living room with him.

"Hi Teddy, how are you buddy?" Harry said as he cuddled the boy whose eyes and hair had changed to match Harry's, the two snuggled on the couch and Harry spoke to Teddy,

"Your parents love you so much, your grandma loves you so much, I love you so much, and I am sorry. I'm the reason your mum and dad aren't here anymore. But I'm happy I have you if I didn't I'd be so lonely, yes I have the Weasley's but after what happened with Ginny I don't know if they'll want me around. But at least I have you." He said not realising three pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Harry." Harry upon hearing the voice jumped and had his wand in his hand, still laying on the sofa he had a protective arm hiding Teddy, but he blushed as he realised it was Andy, Narcissa and Draco.

"Molly told me what happened with you and Ginerva, she also told me that George told her about what happened at the cemetery. Dear it is not your fault. They love you and would do it all over again. Stop blaming yourself." She said as she pulled Harry into a hug and sat on the sofa, Teddy was staring at Harry with such a sad little face, the little boy had sensed the emotions in the room. Harry started crying. Again. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop crying he barely ever cried in front of people and now he had done it 2-3 times in two days. The others were shocked as Harry started crying but Teddy just crawled up to Harry's chest and snuggled there, he fell asleep trying to comfort the other crying boy.

"Acceptance, family and love." Draco suddenly said, he moved onto the empty part of the sofa and looked at harry whose teary green eyes focused on him

"They're the most important things for you, you long to be accepted, have and be in a family and you long to be comforted and loved like a mother would to their children." Draco said gently

"Yes. Ron was my first friend I had never had a friend until I was eleven. My relatives would rather die than comfort me and they never involved me in their family or accepted me, I spent 10 years living alone basically, thinking I was a worthless freak and that no one would ever hug or love me. So yes they are the most important things to me, I hold them dearly and envy those who have those things in their lives." Harry mumbled

"Harry, did those muggles abuse you?" Narcissa asked gently and quietly, knowing it was none of her business but her motherly instincts couldn't help but ask, and her question was confirmed when Harry refused to look at anyone and stayed silent, however before anyone in the room could take action they needed a verbal answer from Harry.

"Harry, did they abuse you?" She asked again but with a little force

"Yes, but it was years ago and it doesn't matter." He said. Andromeda took the silent and sleeping Teddy from Harry and held him against her chest before looking at Harry and saying

"Dear do you want to stay here or go back to the Weasley's I think you could do with a sleep you seem to be over-exhausted"

"I could probably do with one, I'm helping out with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, its shocking at how much has been done over the year but then again Professor McGonagall wants the school open for next September. If you don't mind can I stay here?"

"Of course Harry." She gave him a kiss on the forehead before he went to the room Andromeda had named his for when he visited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go hope you like it, i've decided to make this a Drarry fan fiction i hope that's ok with everyone, George is just going to be a really close friend.  
** **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.** **  
**

* * *

When Harry woke the next day he looked at the time which was 6am and got showered and dressed in plain muggle clothes which were becoming quite a fashion in Wizarding Britain, Harry then apparated to The Ministry of Magic and went to the Ministers office, he knocked on the door and entered when he was told.

"Minister- "

"Harry how many times do I need to tell you? Please call me Kingsley."

"Sorry. Kingsley I am here to hand in my resignation I don't want to be an Auror anymore."

Harry said as he passed his resignation over to Kingsley

"It is a shame that you are leaving the Auror department, I don't think we've had anyone as good as you for a couple of decades but I understand. Please correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you were pressured into taking this job." Kingsley said from his seat behind his desk.

"You are correct Kingsley, I didn't want to take this job" Harry said as he collapsed into the chair in front of the desk, looking at Kingsley over the desk he continued "In all honesty I just wanted to have a quiet job or at least something where I won't be in constant danger."  
"I was quite shocked when I saw your name on the list of applicants, though you got the job quickly without any training many were very upset about that, but I was shocked because I believed that after all the shit you went through with Voldemort, I take it Ginny pressured you into it."  
"Yes she did." Harry said sadly as he looked down at his shoes, he started to get up when Kingsley stopped him,

"Harry, I know that Minerva McGonagall is in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and you fit all the requirements. Hogwarts is almost complete just a few parts need to be cleaned up and fixed, she and the other professors are currently living in their own quarters there to start sorting the next year out, well if you want I can floo Minerva and tell her you are looking for a job."

"Sure Kingsley I guess teaching could be a good job, if you floo her tell her I will be in her office around 12pm, I will be going to Hogwarts to see how much I can help with." Harry said before apparating to Hogwarts.

Harry had about 5 hours before he had to meet Minerva, so he along with many others got to work on fixing the courtyard (where Voldemort died) and clearing all the rubble that was there. After 3 hours the courtyard was fixed and tidied. The group of helpers all separated into groups of no more than 5 and all went separate ways in the castle to access and make sure everything was perfectly stable and fixed.

Harry continued to wander the castle when the rest of his group headed back to the courtyard to leave, he walked to the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to see that the fat lady was still there,

"Can I go in?" Harry said

"Fine." She said annoyed as he interrupted her 'singing' if that's what you can call it, the portrait swung open and Harry walked in and laughed to himself

"After the war this place still looks the same." He said to himself before he headed to his old dorm room looking at his old bed he started laughing louder as he read at the foot of the bed, carved into the wooden frame said **'Harry Potter slept here, the next bed Ron Weasley his awesome best friend slept.'** It was obvious Ron wrote it.

"Mr Potter" came a voice from the door, startled Harry jumped and had his wand out, after seeing who it was he blushed bright red and put it back in his pocket,

"Sorry Professor."

"Please call me Minerva. Would you like to come to my office to discuss your job here?"

"Yes pro- Minerva"

The two walked into what used to be Dumbledore's office, Minerva walked around the desk and took a seat before gesturing Harry to the seats in front of her

"Mr Potter-"  
"Please call me Harry." He interrupted to which the headmistress smiled at,

"Harry, there is one job that hasn't got a professor yet and that is Defence Against the Dark Arts, I believe there is no one who has the same experience as you in this topic, so would you take this job?"

"Yes, I'd love to" Harry paused when he saw an oddly similar twinkle in her eyes which reminded him of Dumbledore "What else is there?" He asked knowing there was more

"Well Harry as you know I am the headmistress and I am not allowed to be a head of house either, so would you like to be the head of Gryffindor?"  
"I don't have a choice do I?" He chuckled

"Not really."

"Alright. Minerva are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"You wound me Harry, how could you think such a thing? I was most definitely a lioness" Minerva said jokingly as she stood up and placed a hand over her heart

"Ah but Minerva" He said as he stood up too "Surely you know that no one expects to find a snake in a lion's den."

"Very true." She laughed before holding her hand out for Harry to shake, which he did

"So I will give you a list of rules and some guidance tips, if you would like I can go over your first few lesson plans to make sure they are alright. I will need you to be in school no later than the 27th August so you have a week but you can always come here earlier, when you do bring anything you need from home and I shall show you your quarters, office and classroom."  
"Thank you Minerva and I think it would be a good idea to have you look over my lesson plan, I will probably arrive sooner but it all depends." Harry said and then started to head to the door.

"Harry." She called causing him to stop and look at her she smiled gently and said "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." He replied gently with a smile before walking to the courtyard and apparating to his house which was left by his parents, it was a big house but not a mansion, he had many houses and estates but he went for the smallest even though it was big because all the personal belongings of his mother and father were kept there along with the items that survived at the Potter's cottage at Godric's Hollow. Getting home he collapsed on the couch out of exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy! Don't worry Draco will be in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning on the couch, he stood up and stretched before looking around to see what had woken him up, it was the floo he answered it and Arthur Weasley put his head through to talk to Harry,

"Morning Arthur"

"Good morning Harry, would you be able to come through don't worry Ginny won't be there and Molly is making breakfast so don't worry about getting anything."  
"Sure Arthur just give me 15 minutes to have a shower and get dressed."  
"See you then Harry." Harry too said goodbye and then hopped in the shower and quickly changed.

Harry stumbled out of the floo at the Burrow and swore out loud and muttered angrily about how he would never get the landing correct, going into the kitchen where Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron and Hermione were sitting and digging into their breakfast, harry noticed one empty seat with a plate full of food,

"Hello dear, go on sit down that's for you." Molly said, gesturing to the empty place, Harry did as he said and they all ate in silence, until Harry broke it

"Molly, Arthur I don't mean to be rude but why was I called over?"  
"Well Harry, dear we just wanted to see you and tell you that we still love you like a son. You are always welcome and we all are very disappointed in Ginny-"

"Disappointed? Mum only you and dad are disappointed, I happen to hate her I still love her as she is my little sister but I hate her for what she's done." George interrupted, Molly just sighed sadly. After they were finished talking about Ginny and eating their breakfast, Molly used her magic to clear up the dishes and clean them, everyone stayed at the table as Harry announced he had news to tell everyone,

"Well I quit being an Auror seen as I never really wanted to be one and I got a job as a professor at Hogwarts-"

"Oh Harry that's lovely" Hermione interrupted happily

"I am teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"No shocker there mate" Ron grinned

"Wow this will be weird." Hermione suddenly said

"What will?" Harry asked worriedly

"Well everyone in our year is allowed to go back to school to continue their education well repeat the year we basically missed, almost everyone from our year is going back, but Ginny's year have to go back and complete their education because they have completely missed their seventh year and the sixth year for them was messed up too" Hermione rambled on. Harry paled as he took Hermione's

"So I have to teach Ginny." He said quietly

"Unfortunately." Ron said

"Harry, you clearly don't see the good part of teaching her" Bill, who had been quiet until now, said with a large cheeky grin,

"Huh?" Harry replied confused,

"Well if she's a bitch, you can deduct points and hand out detentions." It was Charlie who responded this time with the same cheeky grin Bill and now George who's eyes lit up mischievously had.

"You lot are nightmares" Is all Harry said although he was grinning, inwardly he was panicking.

Harry went home later that day and began to plan his first lessons for each year group, he chuckled a bit at the fact that the students returning that had been in his year were mostly all older than him.

After planning all the first lessons, he began to read through them before he fell asleep on his desk, unfortunately he also fell asleep on the parchment he had written on which still had wet ink, that was going to be annoying to get off.

The week went by quickly and Harry soon found himself standing outside Minerva McGonagall's office with his old trunk he used when he was a student and a briefcase with all the things he needed as a professor.

He was shown his classroom and office before Minerva took him to his quarters which was in Gryffindor tower but it was hidden by a portrait.

Soon the day came, Harry sat on his seat at the staff table, he along with everyone else just stared at the doors awaiting the chaotic children that were about to enter.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all like this chapter, just some random names will be in this chapter they aren't important may be mentioned again. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

The Great Hall was silent, the sorting of the first years had finished and Professor McGonagall (Headmistress McGonagall which ever you want to use) stood up and made spoke, her voice drifted through the hall like a sonorous charm had been used,

"Welcome, I know we have all had a rough few years but now that Voldemort is gone and Hogwarts has been fixed I believe we can all have a good education and enjoy ourselves. A few notices; The Forbidden Forest is forbidden just like the name and no one is to enter, many of you have probably noticed that we have a lot of older students that is because we have allowed students who never finished their seventh year to come and complete it (Harry's year) and they are now eighth years so if any of you need help and can't find or don't want to tell a member of staff please go to the eighth years as they have a lot more experience and will be able help you, the sixth years who never finished have had to return to school to finish their education and they are now the seventh years (Ginny's year). And finally we have a few new members of staff; We have Draco Malfoy as our new potions professor…" There was a slight pause from the old Scottish woman as she most likely thought about Severus Snape her former student and colleague, "Narcissa Malfoy will be taking over transfiguration and finally Harry Potter will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, I expect everyone" She said throwing a glance at Ron who was sitting at the Gryffindor table who just reddened a bit "to treat one another with respect that goes to the staff as well." She finished before gesturing for everyone to eat and sat down.

After dinner when prefects led the first years to their common rooms and the other students started leaving Harry ran over and gave Hermione and Ron a hug and telling them he'd see them the next day. Harry then grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him off to the side

"How come you didn't tell me you were teaching?" Harry asked the blond

"I didn't tell you because I was hoping you would be a student and I could surprise you when you realised I was teaching you." Draco said with a bit of a pout which caused Harry to chuckle.

Harry went to his quarters and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

The next day Harry had his breakfast before going to his classroom to set up his first class which was with third years, Minerva had gone over Harry's lesson plans and had been very impressed, the class quickly made their way in.

"Good morning, as you know I'm Harry Potter, today we won't be doing anything practical I would just like to go over what you know for the first half of the lesson and then we will start the lesson, so anyone want to tell me what they have learnt" Harry said

Many hands went up in the Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed class, 30 minutes passed and Harry knew that they had learnt what was expected however they had all mossed out on their second year because the subject was cancelled due to the death eaters taking over, but Harry would make sure they learnt what they had missed.

"Well the topic for the next few lessons will be on werewolves. I will only spend a few lessons on each topic unless I think longer is necessary seen as we have to fit your second year curriculum into this year. But onto werewolves, can anyone tell me how they are different to normal wolves?" Harry picked a boy from Slytherin house

"Werewolves have shorter snouts and their eyes are like humans, they also have tufted tails. I think the biggest difference is that werewolves target humans and are more aggressive than normal wolves" He said

"Excellent Damien, 5 points for Slytherin." Harry said (he prefers to call students by their first names and the students like being called by their first names too.) shocking the class seen as they all thought he would favour Gryffindor seen as it was his house.

"Would anyone like to share their opinions on werewolves? Be honest please." He said before picking someone form his house

"Nathan," Harry said gesturing him to speak

"I think that while they are deadly and dangerous creatures that they shouldn't be shunned and disrespected, it's not their fault they can't help it and like the new werewolf law as long as they take the Wolfsbane potion they are fine and should be given a job and treated like other wizards."

"5 points to Gryffindor, I like your opinion it's exactly what I think." A few more shared their opinions, they had 5 minutes left and Harry was curious so he asked

"Does anyone here personally know or have known a werewolf?" there was only one yes and that was from Nathan.

"I would like an essay on werewolves, use any books that might help, I'd like a fact file in a way, but written out in detail. It's due in next lesson. You are dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

**It might be a bit hectic this chapter.  
** **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

The first week of school went by quickly, there had been o problems although both Draco and Harry felt strange teaching their friends.

Harry sat next to Draco at the staff table for breakfast on Saturday and spoke as they ate,

"I am so grateful we don't have to give the eighth year homework, imagine having to be honest and mark it and giving it a fail or something, honestly if I gave Hermione-" said girl was surrounded by books whilst she ate "- a fail or something that's not perfect she'd probably give me dagger glares for weeks or if I criticized her work. Worst of all she'd have written loads and loads of pages." Harry shuddered and Draco followed the action.

The owls started to come flying in, Harry was shocked when one flew straight to him and dropped a letter on his plate, giving the owl a bit of toast he opened the letter,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry, I am so very sorry for everything I didn't know you were still together._

 _I will explain it all to you, either by letter or person, would you rather not see me? If you want to meet up please reply. Again I am really sorry I broke up with Ginny immediately and I'm very ashamed of myself. I will do whatever I can to make it up to you._

 _From Neville Longbottom._

Harry smiled to himself, he didn't blame Neville one bit, quickly grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill Harry wrote back,

 _Hey Nev,_

 _Stop apologising mate, you're one of my best friends I forgive you, you didn't know we were still dating I know you're not the type of person who'd date someone knowing they were cheating with a friend. We can meet up in Hogsmeade in a weeks' time if you want, how about at the Three Broomsticks Inn at around 12pm?_

 _From Harry Potter_

Harry sent the letter off with the owl and stared longingly at it, he hadn't gotten a new owl because he couldn't replace Hedwig who was his companion through everything. Harry looked down the table at the huge man who had bought him his owl, Hagrid, he had been cleared of the blame of the Basilisk attacks and had been allowed a new wand and Minerva only thought it would be fitting that he became the professor for the Care of Magical Creatures, especially with his love for the animals.

Suddenly another owl came down and dropped a letter with Harry before leaving as quick as it came,

 _Hey handsome,_

 _You know I still love you and even though Neville actually had sex with me unlike you, I will take you back, just apologise and then we can be engaged again. So just say your sorry and I will forgive you._

 _Love Ginny_

Harry was sure he threw up a bit in his mouth, quickly standing he made his way out of the great hall only stopping when he was behind Ginny, she looked at him expectantly but all Harry did was crumple the letter in his hand into a ball and cast a wandless and wordless ' **Incendio'** and the letter burnt into ashes in his hand, he looked Ginny in the eyes and said

"No." before he stormed out of the hall.

" **Accio** Firebolt" he summoned the broomstick before going to the quidditch pitch and getting a snitch, he released the snitch and then went to find it. (Quidditch allows him to relax, releases all of his stress and anger/ it's his stress-relief) he flew straight up into the clouds following the golden snitch, which then started to dive back down so Harry let himself fall before zooming after it when he was close to the ground but still up high he got hit by a body binding spell and fell off his broom, he broke several bones but luckily his spine wasn't damaged, his vision started to go blurry when he heard a voice he recognised,

"Now that we have got Mr Potter, let's go see my wife and son."

'Malfoy' Harry thought angrily as he remembered reading about the two escapees from Azkaban, it was still a horrible place but it was a bit easier to break out of because there wasn't any dementors. Harry felt himself being lifted up and the body binding spell being cancelled and just as he was about to grab his wand a punch to the face and gut weakened him and he was grabbed by the wrists and had a wand to his neck, he felt blood dripping down his face as he was dragged to the great hall where everyone would still be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully this makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Lucius' companion froze everyone but Narcissa, Draco, Lucius and Harry, (everyone could still see what was going on they just couldn't move) Harry was hidden behind Lucius in a body bind,

"Narcissa, Draco, pack your belongings we are leaving." He commanded

"No Lucius, we aren't" Narcissa said in anger

"You will, or he gets tortured and killed." Lucius stated as he pulled Harry from behind him and placed him in front of himself, Lucius removed the body bind but put a wand to his neck. Draco and Narcissa gasped as they took in his bruised and bloody appearance and then quickly pulled their wands out however they forgot about Lucius' companion who quickly took the wands off them with **'** **Expelliarmus'**

"Now that wasn't a very smart idea Narcissa, you should know better" Lucius said as he pushed Harry to the ground and smirked nastily before quietly although everyone heard it saying

 **"Crucio"** Harry writhed in pain on the floor, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from screaming out, by the time Lucius stopped the curse lots of blood was dripping down his chin. Lucius looked up at Narcissa expectantly, to which she sighed and looked down at the ground grabbing Draco by the hand they started making their way down from the staff table when Harry suddenly shouted out in a raspy voice

"No Draco, Cissy. Stay where you are." Lucius looked down at Harry with cold hateful eyes before kicking him in the ribs harshly

"Shut up, you filthy half-blood. How dare you speak to my wife and son in such a disgraceful way." He growled

"Father stop! Please." Draco begged his father as he saw the man pull out his wand, Lucius' attention went to Draco as the older man just stared at his son in shock, before they flicked over to Narcissa,

"What have you done to my son Narcissa? He's behaving like a muggle, you have even allowed him to associate with half-bloods and filthy mudbloods" he yelled

"Lucius please leave Harry alone, leave us all alone. I am no longer your wife, I have taken back my family name, I am not a Malfoy I am a Black and Black's don't allow people to control them, you are no exception."

It was the only diversion Harry needed as Lucius and Narcissa spoke, Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast a silent **'Stupefy'** and **'Petrificus Totalus'** at Lucius' companion who let out a gasp and then fell to the floor with a thud, Lucius turned around at the sound but was to slow as Harry had already cast the same spells at him.

The students and staff who had been frozen got unfrozen and just stood in shock thinking about what they just witnessed.

Harry suddenly collapsed back to the floor unconscious, Draco ran to him as fast as he could and cradled his head on his lap and in his hands, still looking at Harry he yelled

"Someone help me get him to the hospital wing" Ron ran over quickly and the two carried him to the wing and as soon as Madam Pomfrey had him on a bed (which was dedicated to him after the amount of times he had used it) she slammed and locked the door telling everyone to go away and not disturb her.

About 4 hours later Poppy stepped away from the floo as Minerva, Narcissa and Draco stepped out, the three of them took in Poppy's appearance and were shocked at how dishevelled she looked and they were concerned as they saw how worried the Mediwitch was.

"I have given him a potion for the side affects of the Cruciatus curse, his cuts and bruises have been healed and dealt with but he has had to have a few blood replenisher potions and I think he might have fallen from a height because he has a few broken bones that look like they broke from height impact…" Poppy hesitated

"Poppy?" Minerva asked

"He is in a coma." She said seriously but sadly

Draco let out a sad sound and Minerva and Narcissa had a few tears drip down their faces, Draco walked over and sat in a chair next to Harry's bed and grabbed his hand and looked at his pale face, Narcissa walked to the other side of Harry's bed and stroked his hair affectionately, (Minerva went back to her office to talk to Kingsley who had been with the bunch of Auror's who had taken Lucius and his companion back to a higher level cell in Azkaban).

"You have to wake up Harry. Your friends need you, Teddy and Andy need you, Mum needs you." He said before whispering "I need you." He stood up and walked out to his quarters, lessons had been cancelled for the day but he needed to brew a few potions for the hospital wing.

Narcissa who had been listening to her son smiled as she heard the whispered part and looked down at Harry and said

"Make sure you wake Harry, you finally have the family you always wanted and if you didn't wake, it would break my son." She said to the black haired boy, she smiled gently as she thought about the look on her sons face, it was one of true affection and love a look she had never actually seen. She kissed Harry's forehead before she too left to her quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's a little late, I had** **writers block but hopefully this is alright...**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

A week went by and Harry still hadn't woken. When George went to visit him, he burst into sobs he held Harry's hand and looked at his new best friend's pale face and cried out

"Wake up Harry, please, you can't leave me, not like Freddy did, please wake up we need you" He said not realising Draco had just entered the room and heard everything, he too had a tear fall down his face at the sound of the older boys broken voice.

It was Saturday night when Harry woke, Draco who had been sitting next to him was asleep, his blonde head resting on Harry's hand that was in his own.

"Draco" Harry mumbled very quietly his eyes were still closed but they were fluttering around like Harry was trying to open them but couldn't, Draco woke up and looked at Harry,

"Come on Harry, wake up." He said

"Draco, what happened?" He mumbled as his green eyes slowly opened,

"Harry." Draco said sighing with relief, smiling at the younger boy he continued "I will tell you after Madam Pomfrey checks you over." Draco quickly went and woke up Poppy who rushed over casting lots of spells at Harry.

"I will speak with you in the morning Harry, just get some sleep, you are in perfect health and your injuries are healing." Is all she said before she went back to sleep.

Draco then explained what had happened and how long he had been asleep, Draco also said how everyone had reacted when they visited,

"And George, he was so heartbroken, it was so sad to watch." He said as he thought back to George's visit, Harry looked down at the bed he was on

"I feel bad now, I didn't want to make anyone worry." He said sadly

"Harry- "Draco was cut off by a new voice

"Harry James Potter, people will always worry about you so stop apologising, worrying is something people do about the ones they love." George said annoyed as he walked towards the bed Harry was on. The three of them then talked for most of the day.

An hour before tea Poppy released Harry from the hospital wing, telling him he needed to take it slow but he could start lessons again tomorrow.

It was Monday morning, Ginny had sent him another letter that he just threw into a draw in his office as he headed to his class, unfortunately he had to teach Ginny that morning, sighing he limped to his desk a few minutes before the class would start to come in. Taking one of the pain potions Poppy had prescribed him, he gagged at the horrible taste.

"Morning everyone, sorry I haven't been here for the past week, I believe George Weasley taught you whilst I was in the hospital wing, am I correct in believing you have been learning about Dementors?" The students murmured yes "Even though no one knows where they went after Minister Shacklebolt disbanded them, you never know you could run into one. So today we will be going over the Patronus charm, I want everyone to practice the charm for the rest of this lesson, if you want any help or need any advice just ask me." Harry said, but before anyone started someone asked Harry to show his Patronus

 **"** **Expecto Patronum"** he cast his Stag Patronus.

Everyone went off and cast their own ones, some even managed to learn how to send messages with them. During the lesson Harry kept getting letters from Ginny, he just shoved them in his pocket. It continued through the whole lesson even after Harry told her to stop, just as the bell rang Harry told her to stay behind, she smiled thinking that she was going to make out with him or something, everyone else had left.

"Miss Weasley, you have a detention tonight at 7pm with Filch."  
"But Harry-"

"Miss Weasley, I suggest you go to your next lesson before you are very late, I believe you have Potions next?" He asked

"Yes but-"

"If you don't go now I won't give you a note for why you were late." Harry said narrowing his eyes.

Reluctantly she took the note and left to Potions. Harry had a free period so he went to his office and took out all the letters and read some of them,

 _Harry,_

 _I love you, you hold my heart. Forgive me._

 _Love Ginny_

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _Please apologise, I will forgive you after all it was your fault, you weren't having sex with me and I was bored and lonely so you see its not my fault at all._

 _Ginny_

 _Harry,_

 _If you don't take me back, I will tell some of your secrets._

 _Ginny_

Harry couldn't read anymore in fear that he would be sick, the black haired professor wrote a letter to Molly Weasley,

 _Dear Molly,_

 _I'm sorry to inform you that Ginny has started writing notes constantly to me and they have become rather disgusting, with permission from Minerva McGonagall if this continues I would like someone to pick Ginny up and take her home just for a talk or something._

 _From Harry_

 _P.S I hope everything's fine at the Burrow._

Sending the letter off Harry set up for his next lesson.

The day went by quickly, at tea time Harry informed Minerva of what Ginny had been doing and she gave him permission for Ginny to be taken home if she continues.

Harry and Draco started talking and Harry got a letter

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry dear about Ginny. I have sent George up to bring her home he is very annoyed with her, I know I'm having her home earlier than you said but I don't want this to continue._

 _Everything is fine at home, I hope you are doing well after that incident, it was very sad and scary to see you in a coma lying pale and dead looking._

 _Love Molly._

After Harry read the letter he leaned back in his chair with a smirk, he just stared at the door to the hall, quickly looking at Minerva who also had a smirk on her face telling Harry that she knew what was coming.

The doors slammed open,

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." The angry voice making everyone jump in surprise and shock, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and then started laughing as they knew what was going to take place

"You young lady are coming with me now, we are going home." George said as he grabbed Ginny's arm, before he left he looked at Harry

"Hey Harry! Sorry about her, could I have the letters?" He said Harry walked over to him and passed the letters over, before he could walk away he was pulled into a hug

"I'm sorry about her, mums pissed and so is dad, slightly scary considering that I haven't seen dad this angry since I was a young innocent little 5 year old." He said making everyone laugh

"You innocent? It was probably your fault he was angry." Draco said from the staff table

George didn't answer he just smirked cheekily and winked before saying goodbye and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's late i was a little stuck on what to write here, hope this it good and hopefully you like the ending!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Harry poured George, who had suddenly barged into his office and collapsed on the sofa with a exasperated sigh, a glass of Firewhisky, handing George the drink Harry took a swig of his own before collapsing in the armchair opposite the coach, looking at George with an eyebrow raised he said with an amused tone,

"What's pissed you off so much that you come to a _professor_ in need of a drink?"

"Well…" George started

 ** _*Flashback_** _*_

 _As soon as George and Ginny arrived at the Burrow, Ginny started to sob and hugged her brother,_

 _"_ _I'm so glad you came for me Georgie, Harry started sending me these letters, he's scaring me it started off sweet but then he started becoming nasty sending me them during lessons he's started blackmailing me in them." Ginny sobbed heavily which sounded very fake._

 _"_ _Sit down and shut up Ginny, otherwise I might slap you, you are being a foolish, selfish little brat. Harry has done nothing to you I have the letters you've been sending him and I know Harry isn't the type of guy you have been portraying him to be." George said seriously,_

 _Ginny sighed as she knew her story wasn't going to work and just started yelling_

 _"_ _He's supposed to be mine! I should be Mrs Potter, no one else! I have always loved him it's just unfair!"_

 _"_ _Ginerva Molly Weasley that is enough." Came a sudden voice, "Harry is not an object he is a human being and isn't anyone's. Yes, you have always loved him, but you have never been_ _ **in**_ _love with him, all you see is The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding world, you've never looked past the very thing that has caused him grief, the thing he can't even remember. Yes, he may be The-Boy-Who-Lived but he is also Harry, just Harry." Molly said her voice becoming calmer towards the end. George left to Harry's quarters at Hogwarts._

 ** _*End of flashback_** _*_

"Well that explains everything." Harry said pushing his glass to the side and drinking from the bottle, he had moved to sit next to George on the sofa, handing the bottle of Firewhisky to George who took a large swig of it.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really wish she would give up you don't deserve this kind of grief."

"Don't worry about it George, she'll learn…eventually."

The rest of the night was filled with drinking, laughing and talking.

Several days past and Ginny still hadn't returned, one evening after tea Draco came down to Harry's quarters, the blond saw Harry pacing up and down the room.

"Harry. Talk to me what's wrong?" Draco asked

"It's Ginny." Harry then explained everything to Draco, by the end of the explanation Harry had unknowingly started to cry, Draco hugged him. Harry froze in shock. Harry returned the hug with a small blush and a large watery grin. The moment Draco was gone Harry floo called George.  
"George, I have a problem." The black haired boy muttered

"What's wrong Harry?" George's voice was full of concern

"I-I think I'm in l-love." The younger boy stuttered with bright red cheeks, George raised an eyebrow and asked

"Who?"

Harr mumbled something that George didn't understand/hear

"What was that?" The red head said with a smirk

"Dra…Foy"

"A bit louder Harry." George said

"Draco Malfoy, I- I'm in love with Draco." George's smirk only increased, as did Harry's blush. Unfortunately no one noticed a certain red headed girl listening into the conversation from George's end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it includes anxiety and a panic attack, i do have anxiety but i don't have panic attacks so i don't know if when i wrote the panic attack part if the symptoms were correct. Also Harry says something i hope no one who suffers anxiety takes it personal, having it doesn't make you weak it's just something Harry says.  
**

 **I'd also like to say thank you for all your lovely reviews, they have made me feel happy and a little bit confident but anyway enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

"I knew it." George muttered to himself with a large grin, Harry didn't hear though

"What do I do George?"

"Trust your heart Harry and your instinct-"

"Oh yeah 'cause trusting my instinct always ends well…" Harry said sarcastically when he suddenly stopped and his eyes went foggy, all he saw was _his godfather falling through the Veil, Bellatrix's taunts screaming in his head_

 _"_ _I killed Sirius Black_ _! I killed Sirius Black! You going to get me? You going to get me? You going to get me?_ "

"Harry, Harry!" George shouted through the floo snapping Harry out of the memory

"Sorry George." The green eyed boy mumbled

"It's alright. Harry, are you okay?" George said with concern

"I'm fine, please can you keep this a secret."

"Of course, I won't tell a soul. Harry I have never told any of your secrets, even your anxiety I haven't told anyone although there is nothing to be ashamed about-"

"Yes there is George. I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived I can't have anxiety, panic attacks even. It makes me weak-" Harry interrupted before being interrupted

"No Harry it doesn't. You have been through so much shit no one can expect you to be perfect. It's okay to have anxiety, believe it or not but Fred used suffer from it although it wasn't as bad as yours." George said softly

"Thank you George, for everything" Harry said gently with a kind smile

The two said good byes before they ended the call and went to bed.

Ginny arrived at school a couple of days later, with a smirk. Harry saw this and sighed knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Afternoon class." Harry said to his third years "Today we are having a practical lesson on Boggarts, I have a Boggart in this wardrobe and we will be practicing the spell I told you about last lesson, first we will practice saying it so repeat after me **Riddikulus** "

The class repeated it before forming a line, everyone had a chance at the Boggart, fears ranging from common phobias of critters, spiders, snakes, heights, clowns etc.

With five minutes left a student put their hand up,

"Yes Miss Foil?"  
"Sir, what's your biggest fear?"

"Well, it used to be a Dementor, now however I don't know." Harry said, the bell rang and Harry dismissed the class which gained several moans as the students were hoping to see what the Boggart would be for Harry.

Looking at the wardrobe, Harry simply couldn't help his curiosity, stepping in front of the wardrobe he opened it, wand out he watched as the Boggart began to take many forms.

First it took the form of a Dementor, but then quickly changed to his parents shouting at him, then his godfather and Remus, then Fred all of them shouting at him and moving towards him in a threatening way, the Boggart then changed to Draco, who was rejecting him,

"Why would I love a freak like you?"

The last form the Boggart took was the small cupboard under the stair at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's breathing irregular, they were short and choked, his hands and body trembled, he couldn't move his heart was racing so much it hurt his chest and caused discomfort, he felt nauseas and dizzy, he thought he was going to faint, sweating uncontrollably, he was unaware of his surroundings he didn't notice he had fallen to the ground, nor did he notice the red head who was watching what was happening in the door frame, he didn't see the malicious smirk that spread across her face, he didn't notice when she had disappeared and a Slytherin prefect who had been walking by quickly ran off to find his head of house, he was unaware when the boy had come back with Draco, all he was aware of was the sound of his heart beat that felt like it was going to explode and the thought of walls closing in around him.

"Thank you Max, you may go. 50 points to Slytherin." Draco said as he cradled the smaller man who didn't notice him.

"Harry, listen to my heart beat, follow my breathing." He said as he poured a calming draught down the trembling Savior of the Wizarding world, Harry soon calmed and the panic attack was over, he fell asleep on Draco, who was running a hand through his messy hair. Harry was both physically and mentally exhausted, that he didn't hear Draco when he whispered in his ear

"I love you Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

The next morning, Harry, who had recovered from his exhausted state, woke up next to Draco in said blonds bed, Harry blushed and as he went to move an arm wrapped around his chest.

'He probably doesn't even know what he's doing.' Harry thought sadly as he manoeuvred himself from Draco, Harry quickly left for his quarters and got ready for breakfast, not knowing the events that were about to take place.

Down in the Great Hall Harry entered and took a seat, he noticed that he was the last person in there (the whole school, staff and students were there) the doors closed and the walls became what looked like a projection, memories appeared on the wall (it was like a pensieve that everyone could see and didn't have to in it) and as soon as Harry saw himself he groaned knowing something bad was going to happen.

The first memory was of Harry's boggarts' forms and the panic attack, luckily Ginny hadn't been close enough to hear what the boggart in the form of Draco had said, Harry who was wishing he was dead slowly slid down his chair mortified with, as he calls it, weakness being showed to everyone. Unfortunately for the red head whose memories it was there was no negative response from everyone, nothing to embarrass and hurt the golden boy, Hermione stood up,

"What's the big idea? Who put this up?" Ron looked over to Harry who was red with embarrassment

"Mate, don't worry about it, we all have a weakness or something not that this makes you weak. And after everything you've been through I'm not surprised you have anxiety."

"Cheers Ron." Harry mumbled. Ginny who was sitting down at the far end of the Gryffindor table by the wall with the memories playing was silently fuming until she remembered the conversation she heard between Harry and George over the floo. Ginny knew that showing that memory would give away who was behind this however she didn't care it would be worth it. Nobody had noticed that Harry was starting to have a panic attack seen as the black haired man was trying not to show.

Suddenly on the walls was George's back and you could here Harry's voice

 _"_ _George, I have a problem." The black haired boy muttered_

 _"_ _What's wrong Harry?" George's voice was full of concern_

 _"_ _I-I think I'm in l-love." The younger boy stuttered with bright red cheeks_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _Harry mumbled something_

 _"_ _What was that?" The red head said with a smirk_

 _"_ _Dra…Foy"_

 _"_ _A bit louder Harry." George said_

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy, I- I'm in love with Draco."_

Everyone in the Great Hall now knew that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the Wizarding world was in love with former Slytherin, the blond from the cruel Malfoy family, the boy who taunted and hated Harry during their school years, Harry started hyperventilating, everyone was in shock, Harry could only think of the rejection he would get, the pupils from every house looked at Ginny who had stood up and crossed her arms looking smug and cruel, with daggers in their eyes. Luna who had been Ginny's friend said something about a creature of some sort infecting her causing her to act this way.

Harry had fallen off his chair with a thud, this caused people to look at the young man. Ginny looked pissed, not only had the two memories failed to anger the students but it had caused them to hate her, so whilst everyone was looking at Harry, Ginny quickly raced forward, behind Harry and grabbed him, before anyone could get to him she used a portkey and the two disappeared with a pop. Draco who had literally frozen with shock looked at where Harry had been and fell to the floor,

"We need to find Harry." He screamed, not even noticing when his mother wrapped her arms around him,

"We will Dragon, we will."

George was called to Hogwarts and when he found out that his little once innocent and sweet sister had humiliated, caused a panic attack and kidnapped Harry oh he was bloody furious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this is probably a rubbish chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Ginny had portkeyed herself and Harry to the Death Chamber in the Ministry of Magic, Harry had managed to calm himself and looked at Ginny who was staring at the Veil with confusion and curiosity,

"You can hear the voices can't you." Harry said to Ginny as he looked at the Veil with curiosity and some form of fascination. Ginny shook her head and looked to Harry with anger

"This is all your fault you know, if you hadn't broken up with me-" Ginny started

"My fault?" Harry yelled "I'm not the one who cheated, that was you!"

"Well that was your fault, you led me to cheating when you refused to touch me until after our wedding."

"Sorry that I didn't want a relationship based off of sex. Sorry that after everything I've been through I wanted to take it slow and for once have control of my bloody life, not that I did seen as you made me do stuff I didn't want to do." By this point Ginny had pulled out her wand, Harry mentally groaned at himself for leaving his wand on the staff table in the Great Hall.

"Ginny, stop. Stop now before you ruin your life." Harry said gently

"How would I ruin my life?"

"If you curse me, you will be fined. Think about your family Ginny, they brought up six boys perfectly, yeah Ron has had his flaws we all have them but he overcame them, you on the other hand haven't you only see me as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Get past the title enough to see me, just Harry. We can wipe the slate clean." Harry said before holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Will we have another chance at dating?" She said eyeing the hand which wavered as she spoke

"No Ginny. Just friends. I love someone else." Ginny smacked Harry's hand away and shoved him to the floor, a cruel smirk spread across her face.

"You remember Sirius don't you Harry, you remember his last words _"Nice one James"._ He never cared about you, he just wanted you around because when he looked at you he saw his best friend, your father."

"Shut up." Harry growled as he remembered the events, he knew she was playing with his insecurities. Ginny went on and on about how he caused everyone's deaths and how they never cared when Harry snapped, shoving her away he looked for a way out.

"Bad move Harry." She growled darkly

"Ginny quit this madness."

"Shut up." She shouted, flicking her wand Harry fell to the floor.

" **Cru-** "

"Ginny! Don't. If you do that spell, it's Azkaban for you." Harry interrupted. Harry looked away as she seemed to take what he said into consideration, Harry tried to summon enough of his magic to use it wandlessly but he knew it was hopeless, his magic always seemed to go on lock down after he had a panic attack for no more than an hour.

"You know what. I don't care, **Crucio.** " She said smiling as it caused Harry to writhe in pain.

" **Flipendo** " She cast watching as Harry flew backwards into a wall

" **Sectumsempra** " slashes appeared on Harry's already bruised body, blood poured from all the cuts

" **Crucio** " Ginny cursed again, this time the pain was too much for Harry as the movements caused him agony, he screamed. Before Ginny could cast it again, she had stopped when Harry screamed, Harry muttered a spell

" **Protego** " An invisible shield appeared around him,

" **Stupefy** " Harry said pointing his hand at Ginny who got knocked out. Harry used **'Ferula'** to bandage his bleeding wounds before he stood up on shaky feet.

Suddenly Draco, George, Narcissa and several Aurors came in and rushed over to Harry,

"George I'm sorry but Ginny is probably going to Azkaban, she used the Cruciatus curse on me twice." Harry stammered out, George looked livid.

"It's not your fault, I don't know where it went wrong with her, but she deserves what she gets." George said

"Harry." Draco said

"Oh, err.. hi Draco" Harry stuttered, the blond puled Harry gently into a hug,

"Don't be ashamed of what happened in the Great Hall." He said before pulling Harry arms length away and leaning his head close to Harry's and saying

"I love you too." Then the Slytherin pulled the shocked Gryffindor into a long and passionate kiss.

George and Narcissa just stood next to each other grinning.

* * *

 **In the next chapter Ginny will be having her trial, after that would you like me to continue this story or finish it? Please tell me in your reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I will be continuing, if you have any ideas or improvements for this fan fiction please tell me in your reviews i'd love to hear them. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me. I will probably have a few time skips in the next few chapters Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

Draco and Harry along with Narcissa and George port keyed to Hogwarts hospital wing, where Harry was shoved onto a bed and Madam Pomfrey yelled for everyone to get out, after casting a diagnostic spell and healing him and handing him potions which he swallowed with disgust.

"I want you to stay in here till the morning." She said as she took the empty vials away

"And Potter, I better not see you in here again or else you will never leave this room."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He said sheepishly

Harry found himself becoming sleepy, his last conscious thought was that Poppy had handed a sleeping potion to him without him realising.

The next morning Minerva announced that Ginny had been expelled and handed Harry a letter that told him when Ginny's trial was and that he would have to speak as he was the victim.

Draco who sat next to Harry, held his hand before standing up,

"I would also like to inform you all that Harry Potter is off limits and is mine." To prove his point further Draco pulled him in for a kiss, that had everyone 'awing' at. When Draco pulled away everyone could see a very red Harry, who looked as though he might pass out from embarrassment, everyone completely missed Narcissa and Minerva smirking at each other.

Ginny's trial came quicker than Harry had hoped, Harry looked in the mirror as he put on a formal suit (muggle fashion was now trending in Wizarding Britain) he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder and looked up in the mirror to see his lover,

"You're worrying" the blond stated

"I'll be fine" Harry said, Draco stopped questioning but that didn't stop his worried gaze.

"Come on Dray we should get going." Harry said as he walked to the fireplace to use the floo.

The trial started, Ginny who was sitting in a chair which kept her bound, had the Veritaserum injected and the questioning commenced,

"State you name" Madam Bones commanded

"Ginerva Molly Weasley"

"What did/do you want from Mr Harry James Potter?"

"I wanted his money and fame, if he married me I would've gotten all of it." Harry gripped his chair as she said it, his knuckles started going white.

"So you never loved Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Why did you attempt to embarrass and then kidnap him?"

"I wanted to embarrass him because he had done so to me. I kidnapped him because I want him to realise his mistakes."

"And what mistakes were they?"

"He dumped me. I would have forgiven him if he married me"

"Why Ginerva did you take him to the Death Chamber? Were you planning on pushing him through the Veil?"

"I took him there because that's where his godfather died, it was Harry's own fault so I took him there to make him feel guilty. I would never push him through the Veil though."

"Did you fire spells at him?"

"Yes"

"Were you provoked? Was it in defence? Did he pull out his wand first?"

"Yes I was provoked. No it wasn't in defence. No he didn't have his wand on him at all."

"How were you provoked?"

"He spoke and annoyed me."

"Was he saying anything cruel?" Ginny looked down at this

"No"

"Can you remember what he said?"

"Yes"

"Can you repeat it?"

" _Sorry that I didn't want a relationship based off of sex. Sorry that after everything I've been through I wanted to take it slow and for once have control of my bloody life, not that I did seen as you made me do stuff I didn't want to do_."

"You got annoyed because he said that?"

"Yes" The questioner sighed and rubbed her forehead

"What spells did you use?"

"The Cruciatus curse twice, the Knockback jinx **Flipendo** and **Sectumsempra** "

"What is that last spell?"  
"It's a curse that Severus Snape" Ginny said with disgust "created. It slashes the body like a sword."

A break half hour break was called. Draco led Harry out of the room and pinned him to the wall,

"I remember a certain handsome black haired boy casting that curse at me." Harry smirked and replied

"Snape cast that on you? He's what?" Draco's face paled

"No! You…he…I…" As Draco was stuttering Harry burst into a laugh, Draco glared as he realised Harry was messing with him. Draco shoved Harry into the wall gently and started to kiss him leaving him blushing, the break was over and they were called back in.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, we find you guilty. You will serve a life sentence in Azkaban for using the Cruciatus curse twice."

Ginny was taken away.

Harry looked down ashamed but all the other Weasley's just hugged him and said they didn't blame Harry and that it was over.

Christmas break came and went by quickly, everything was peaceful and calm. Classes went by smoothly and Harry and Draco's relationship was calm and beautiful, just what they both needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pretty short chapter, i'm quite stuck on what to write if you have any suggestions please tell me them in your reviews.  
** **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of April and Harry had gone over to Andromeda's to celebrate Teddy's 2nd birthday, Draco and Narcissa went along with the Weasley's and their partners. It was a nice, calm day, Teddy had gotten some nice fun presents and even his own Weasley jumper! It was brown with a bubble gum pink letter 'T' **[A.N brown for Remus and bubble gum pink for Nymphadora. Nymphadora had that colour hair quite a lot and brown was Remus' hair colour]**.

School went by peacefully. Soon enough it was the 2nd of May, the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Students had been allowed to go home for that week to be with their family. However, the staff remained at school. Harry had locked himself in his quarters surrounded by all his families belongings that he had taken from one of his family's vaults the day before, he looked at the many pictures and albums along with some journals his parents kept, he had also gone to the Black vaults, Sirius had named Harry his heir, Harry had taken the things that had notes on them from Sirius telling him that they were of himself, James, Lily and Remus, he had also taken Sirius' journals too and planned on reading all of the journals. Sirius had also left Harry some of his memories to look at in a pensieve, they were all of the adventures the Marauders had and of Lily, there were memories of James and Lily's wedding and Harry's first year. Harry broke down as he watched, heart breaking sobs filled the room. It was lunch when Harry made his appearance which was quite dishevelled, his hair was messier than usual and his face had tear stains all down it and his emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying. The staff noticed this but didn't say anything, they all ate in silence, Draco who sat next to Harry had a hand on the younger boys' leg in a comforting way.

After eating Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Minerva and everyone who used to be in the Order (Weasley's, Hermione etc.) met at the cemetery where the war victims were buried.

They went their separate ways, placing flowers on graves and saying little things to the graves. Harry visited everyone he did the last time (Colin, Fred, Remus and Nymphadora, Severus and Sirius).

After Harry spoke to the graves he left to his parents and did the same, when he was done he apparated home and wasn't seen again, tea had passed and it was night, the black haired boy still hadn't appeared so Draco went to look for his lover and found him on the sofa with the first of his mother's journals **[A.N they went up in years so he had the earliest date so he could read them in order]** on his chest as he slept. Draco chuckled to himself before placing the journal on the coffee table, bookmarking the page beforehand, picking the light man up and taking him to his bed where he took their clothes off except their boxer shorts. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and he too fell asleep. The day had been very exhausting for everyone.

That night Draco slept soundly and dreamt of a wedding, a handsome black haired man with shimmering emerald eyes staring at him, his perfect pink lips saying 'I do' and then Draco saw himself kiss the handsome man and heard clapping.

Harry too slept well as he snuggled into the man he loved, he dreamt of a blonde haired girl with emerald eyes and a black haired boy with Draco's gorgeous grey eyes and their skin was pale like Draco's.

Unfortunately the dreams didn't last like they both wanted seen as they woke up.

* * *

 **Next chapter I was thinking maybe there's a large attack on Hogwarts? or i could just timeskip and do something Drarry related? or both? Please tell me in your reviews, I don't want to put too much or not enough action in it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this might be a rubbish chapter but I hope you like it.  
** **Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

It was early morning when the staff, who were still in their pyjamas (Harry and Draco had thrown some joggers on but no top), commanded all pupils to stay in their dorm rooms, the staff went to investigate what the loud sound that had awoken them was. Someone was breaking the wards.

"Filius how long until the wards are broken?" Harry asked

"We have at the very least half an hour and the very most an hour." He replied seriously

"Minerva, the students need to be hidden or removed from the premises."

"Where can they go? No doubt the attackers took out Hogsmeade."

"The Chamber of Secrets. It's clean and there is a powerful protection spell, it's far enough underground that they won't be affected by any destruction. I have made the main chamber into a common room in a way, I can have food put down there for them. Have the house elves down there with them if anything happens to me the elves can get the students out of the chamber as only I can speak Parseltongue" Harry explained

"Harry, you lost your Parseltongue ability." Draco said

"I haven't used the ability since Voldemort died." Harry said before hissing in Parseltongue

"See I still got it."

"Round up the students and take them to the first floors girls lavatory. Send them in in year groups. Don't cause a panic otherwise I'd be more difficult."  
"The eighth and seventh years can help fight and defend but I would appreciate some older years to stay down with the younger ones." Minerva said before having four members of staff collect the students from each house as Harry dragged Draco with him to the lavatory.

"Open" Harry hissed in Parseltongue, the floor began to shift and Harry said something else and a staircase appeared instead of the drop.

After all the pupils minus the members of the DA and several others who offered their help, Harry closed the entrance (a few staff members had gone down to help look after everyone.

Those who were fighting estimated they had about 20 minutes until the wards would collapse, everyone heard a pop and saw the Minister, some Auror's, the remaining Weasley's and everyone else who had been apart of the Order and was still alive standing behind them with what looked like a portkey.

"Minister who are they?" Narcissa asked

"They are the remaining Death Eaters, we had a break out in Azkaban-"

"Again!" Harry yelled angrily as he interrupted

"Yes, but it seems to have been an inside job, you see yesterday some of the Auror's were sent to Azkaban because we hadn't heard anything from them for a couple of days and when they got there the prison had been destroyed, bodies of the guards were found along with a few prisoners but all the Death Eaters had gone. I believe that one of the guards had left the cells unlocked and either killed or knocked out the other guards whilst the prisoners escaped." Shacklebolt sighed before continuing "Harry there's a man who has power that rivals Dumbledore's, I believe he has led this attack"

"Let me guess you want me to kill him." Harry said with a sigh.

"He goes by the name of Lord Slytherin even though he has no relation to Salazar Slytherin, he was a Ravenclaw when he went to school here."

"His actual name?"

"Euan Prince."

"How is he related to Eileen Prince?"

"They were sibling's. Euan was presumed dead a few years before Eileen died. Why?"  
"Because this Euan would've been Severus Snape's uncle."

There was a shattering sound, the wards had fallen, those fighting had locked the castle entrance and were standing in the courtyard guarding it.

The man who appeared before them had light brown hair and dark eyes, he stood in front of the group of Death Eaters,

"I am Lord Slytherin and I command you to hand the Potter boy over and no blood will have to be shed."

"Never." Everyone else shouted, and the fight broke out, Harry charged straight towards Euan who had noticed and smirked.

"What do you want with me?" Harry yelled as they pointed their wands at one another

"I want you dead or I might keep you as a prisoner maybe a servant of some sort" The man said

Spells were shot at one another when an explosion happened in between Harry and Euan sending them both flying across the courtyard. Harry saw a green curse headed for Daphne Greengrass who was next to him, he dived at the blonde and pushed her to the ground as the curse went over head he smiled gently before charging back into the fight.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as he saw his blond lover fly into a wall, whilst Harry's attention was diverted someone shot the killing curse at him, Harry only realised it when someone dived on top of him pushing him into the ground.

"You idiot! Don't turn your back." Said a voice that Harry hadn't heard since 1993.

"Flint?" Harry said confused, the older boy helped him up and went back to shooting spells at people.

"Euan Prince. Let's get it over with." Harry yelled as he spotted the man who had caused this mess

" **Avada Kedavra** " the spell was shot at each other at the same time, Harry had managed to fall to the ground as the green curse shot over his head however the curse Harry sent hit the target the man fell to the ground.

Everyone who had been helping Euan Prince was either dead or bound and unconscious.

"Minister. They will escape again." Is all Harry said as he looked for his lover who was being treated to by Marcus Flint,

"I thought you were a Death Eater?"

"I wasn't, but I left the country to start a new life, I overheard someone say something about attacking here and I wanted to return and help, so I did."

"Thank you." Harry said before kissing Draco's forehead and looking for his mother

"Narcissa, your son is fine he's over there." Harry said before going over to Minerva

"Please tell me we have no casualties" He said hopeful

"We don't. There doesn't seem to be much damage here either." She said with a gentle smile.

Everyone who attacked Hogwarts were all executed, the students and school was back to normal and everyone was full of gossip and talk for weeks. Summer came then went, eighth and seventh years leaving as new first years came. Hermione and Ron got jobs at the Ministry and Neville worked at school he was Pomona Sprout's Herbology assistant. Harry smiled as he thought about Draco, it had been there one year anniversary a few days ago, as he walked through the Great Hall for tea, not knowing what was about to take place.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure Harry loses his Parseltongue ability but I needed him to have it so yeah he doesn't lose it. Euan Prince is a made up character he doesn't exist in the Harry Potter world. There's only going to be one or two more chapters sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Sadly I** **don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's work.**

* * *

As Harry walked into the Great Hall he met Draco in the middle as he made his way to the staff table.

"Draco is everything alright?" Harry said before Draco got down on one knee

"Harry James Potter, I know we've been through so much shit over the years, I know I was a complete twat in school yet you gave me a second chance when we started working here. It may be too early to propose but I love you Harry James Potter and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Everyone just looked from Draco and Harry before Harry shouted in joy

"Yes!" After Draco placed a beautiful silver wedding band with emeralds like Harry's eyes on his finger.

The two kissed as the hall erupted in cheers.

There wedding was to be in the summer holidays. Harry and Draco were dragged mercilessly through Molly and Narcissa's wedding plans. However, they released Harry and Draco to go for cake testing and Molly and Narcissa came up with a nice plan for where the wedding will be they just needed to show the boys.

"Harry, Draco we have found a place for you to have your wedding."

"That's if you like it." They showed the boys the picture of a church.

"It looks nice." Harry said as he tried to think of where he recognised it from.

"Where is it?" Draco asked, Molly and Narcissa looked at Harry and the blonde woman said

"Godric's Hollow."

"I like it." Harry said with a soft smile

"Are you sure Harry?"  
"Yes, it would be like my parents were there." Harry said sounding a little bit like Luna.

It was the day of the wedding, Harry stood next to Draco, they turned to face one another

"I do"

"I do"

Said two different voices, clapping, whistling and cheers filled the air, as the newly weds kissed passionately. Draco took the name 'Potter' so the 'Potter' name could continue (Harry had the Black name anyway so they decided to take Harry's surname.)

Their honeymoon was on a wizard's island in the Caribbean, it was peaceful and the weather was lovely, it wasn't long before both boys were in bed without their clothes…

Draco stood outside the hospital wing at Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey checked over Harry who had been suffering from morning sickness. When Poppy opened the door and let Draco in he saw that she was smiling,

"Harry is 3 weeks pregnant." Harry smiled although he was confused as he thought men couldn't be pregnant but then again he was a wizard and things were different in their world. Draco fainted but with a smile.

Harry and Draco had all their family and friends over as they announced the news, Molly and Narcissa burst into tears along with Andromeda, Hermione and Ron shared a few tears, George looked as if Christmas had come early, Blaise and Daphne just smiled, they had all become friends but the former Slytherin's still found it all a bit crazy.

Andromeda became very ill and just after Teddy's birthday she passed away in her sleep, everyone went to her funeral and tears were shared, Harry had gotten a letter from her like a few others,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry that I won't be able to see your child. But I have lived my life maybe not fully but I have gotten everything I wanted done and I got something that meant so much to me, more family. I lost my husband, daughter and son in-law in the war but I gained a grandson who helped heal my broken heart, I got my sister back and I got you and Draco. You all fixed me before I could get in a state of depression. Don't be sad, I'll say hello to your mother and father, your godfathers (Sirius and Remus) and Fred. I will be happy up there with my daughter and husband._

 _I wish you and your family many happy years._

 _Love,_

 _Andy._

 _Andromeda Tonks née Black._

Harry and Draco adopted Teddy.

They both argued over baby boy names, they knew the gender.

"We are not naming him Scorpius James" Harry said

"Well we aren't calling it Albus Severus" Draco argued back

"Why not?"

"Because our son would hate us"

Harry's eyes filled up with tears before he stormed into his and Draco's shared room. About an hour later he went back to Draco who was still in the sitting room with a list of names.

"I'm sorry." Harry said with a sniffle

"Don't worry. I know it's just your hormones"

A few months later Draco was rushing to St. Mungo's hospital, he entered the room his lover was in

"I'm going to bloody kill you Draco!" Harry screamed as he was giving birth.

After 7 hours a baby's cry filled the room. Everyone (Weasley's, Narcissa and Teddy, Hermione, Blaise and Daphne) came in and looked at the baby,

"What's his name?" George asked

"Cameron George Potter." Harry said

"Harry came up with the first name, I did with the middle name. It seemed right." Draco said as he looked at George who looked shocked and very happy.

Cameron's godfathers were George and Blaise. His godmothers were Hermione and Daphne. Although that didn't stop everyone from being his uncle or aunt.

7 years passed and the Potter's were standing at platform 9¾ seeing off Teddy Remus Lupin, although he had been adopted Harry and Draco didn't want to change his surname, Teddy wasn't upset by this he was happy when he learnt that it was because they wanted him to have his real father's name and not make it as though they had replaced Remus. Teddy was treat as though he was the Potter's biological son and Teddy loved both of his adopted parents even called them that. Teddy who was a Metamorphmagus favoured the hair colour black and eye colour green but once Harry showed a picture of his father he often adopted Remus' hair and eye colour.

Cameron loved Teddy as his own brother, Cameron had Harry's black messy hair and Draco's perfect grey eyes, soon enough he too was standing on platform 9¾ with Teddy who was going into his fourth year as Cameron was just starting. The 11-year-old gave both of his parents a hug

"I'll miss you both. Love you." Harry ruffled his sons' hair

"You'll be fine. You have Teddy if you need anything."

"Plus we will always be closer than you think." Draco added as he kissed his son's forehead.

Draco and Harry apparated to Hogwarts they were finally returning to their old jobs, they had taken the last 10/11 years off to raise their son, they had had enough money to not need a job.

"He's probably going to hate us for this." Harry said as he and Draco walked to the staff table and resumed their old seats.

"I just can't wait for the looks on both of their faces." Just as Draco said, Teddy who had walked in with the rest of the school excluding the first years just stopped dead as he saw Harry and Draco who just smirked and waved at him, Cameron had also done the same. He got sorted into Gryffindor, nobody noticed Draco grumble and hand 10 galleons over to Harry.

"I'm Professor Potter, I am your head of house and I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts I used to teach here but then took 10/11 years off to raise my son, Cameron Potter who is just over there." Harry said with a smirk as his son looked away with a blush "If you need anything my quarters are passed that portrait and up the stairs you will have to knock seen as the door won't open otherwise." Harry said before going to his quarters.

10 minutes later he heard a knock on the door, as he opened it Cameron jumped at him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you and father are here." He said

"So am I Cam, so am I" Harry said rubbing his sons' back to comfort him. In fact it was Harry who suggested they get their jobs here back, he had been worried about his son coming here and didn't really want to part with his boy.

Draco came through the floo with Teddy and they all had a family hug before sitting down and talking they made this a weekly thing, where at the end of each week they would gather in either Harry's or Draco's quarters and talk about their week.

* * *

 **Well... that's it.** **This story is finished sorry to everyone who might hate me now. I hope you liked this fan fiction and chapter. I hope you liked this one seen as it was my first fan fiction up here... I'm pretty rubbish at ending stories so sorry if it's a bad ending. I plan on writing another fan fiction soon but I'm struggling with what to write and how to write it, plus I'm a bit stressed so yeah... bye.**


End file.
